


Good Service

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Good Service

**Title:** Good Service  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character:** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #42: Service  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** *wishes her porn muse would return*  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Good Service

~

“We’re so _honoured_ to see you, Mr. Potter...”

Severus sniffed as the overly-solicitous waiter poured the wine. “One would think they would be above such grovelling, even for Harry Potter,” he muttered.

Harry shrugged. “Are you actually complaining because they’re giving us good service?” he asked.

“I am complaining because they should be equally appreciative of _all_ their customers, not just reckless Gryffindors with hero complexes.”

Harry grinned and leaned closer. “Tell you what. If it makes you feel better, I promise I’ll make sure you’re very well _serviced_ when we get home.”

Severus’ eyes flashed with lust. “Check, please!”

~


End file.
